


Cage of Bones (Referral)

by Sitting in Undersky (SittinginUndersky)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based off a fanfic, Kinda, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittinginUndersky/pseuds/Sitting%20in%20Undersky
Summary: I'm trying something new; let me know what you think!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden thread (Lusewing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusewing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cage of bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809974) by [Golden thread (Lusewing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusewing/pseuds/Golden%20thread). 



Cage of Bones

 

 

“Don't think, Just feel”  
Those are the words of a monster  
Trying to keep his little bird caged  
Trying to keep her with him  
For all eternity  
While he chases after a daydream

 

In the beginning she fought  
She fought for her life  
For her soul  
For her freedom  
But he has fooled her  
False hope in him; his pride  
And false security his game  
One he will not lose  
And one she will never win

 

But now  
Violet strings weave  
In and out of his bones  
Her soul saving him  
From death's cold grip on his heels

 

She wears a cage of bones  
Dangling around her neck  
And is living her own cage  
He caresses her head  
Gentle touches on his phalanges her lullaby  
She tried to fight before  
Now she can't sleep without it

 

He has fooled her into thinking she's safe  
Into thinking she's loved  
Down in this underground  
Of brick and bones

 

“Don't think, just feel”  
The words of a daydream  
Inside a monster  
Comforting his little violet bird  
To keep her from flying free

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new; let me know what you think!


End file.
